Can't live without you
by Charlotte2809
Summary: September 11, 2001 Bella is stuck under the ground, will Edward save her in time and will they tell eachother that they love eachoter?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

What did you feel when a boy told you you where beautiful?

What did you say when he said I love you?

How did you react when he was jealous and overprotective?

Did you cry when he lied to you?

Did you smile when he proposed to you?

Did you tell him that you loved him when you saw your baby girl?

Where you mad when he forgot to pick up your grand children?

THAT ARE QUESTIONS THAT I'M THINKING OFF RIGHT NOW

NO ONE POV

It's September 11 2001, everyone knows what happened that day, Imagine that you where a victim and stuck 6 feet under ground. What would you do? Cry for help? But what if no one could hear you? Bella was working on the sixth floor of the world trade center that day, She's single, but dreams at night that she has already grand children with her best friend and cop: Edward Cullen.

She was in the building when everything happened. Now she's shouting for help, but no one can hear her. Deep inside she knows that her best friend will save her, but the question is: will he be to late?

EDWARD POV

Where is she? She wasn't in the building, was she? No, I will not survive if she's in there! If she is in there, she won't survive! Then I can't tell her how much I love her! I have to find her!! I just can't live without her! She's just so beautiful, smart and funny! Stop thinking Edward, save her.....

oh no, what will happen? Will Edward be to late? What can I say.... review and you will see....


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's pov

I can't lose her, I can't live without her. I will not rest till I have my Bella in my arms. I know that I am stupid for running in a building that was going to fall down, but I can't help how I feel about Bella, I just have to save her.

1 hour earlier

"Edward, it's Alice, Bella was in the building"my sister said crying on the phone a couple off minutes after the first airplane flew in the building. When I heard those words, my world crashed. The love of my life, my best friend who I secretly loved for years, was in that building. "I have to save her" that where the last words I said, before running to my car and drove to my own personal nightmare.

I was used to danger, I helped to put the most dangerous people from America in jail. But on this moment, I had never been so terrified, then in my hole life! I have been searching with a couple off other cops for the past hour and we saved 2 people. Every time when I heard someone yelling, I hoped it would be Bella. But no, it was never her. An other cop off my team says that we will stop in an hour. But I won't, I am not going to stop, till I find her. That's a promise............;

Bella's pov

"Please Edward, be my superman, like you were in preschool"I whispered quietly, because I had so much pain in my leg.

Flashback

"you didn't have to punch that guy, Eddie"I said sobbing, because Tyler made me trip.

"I know Bells, but I want to protect you and help you like superman did with Jane"Edward said.

"will you be mine superman?"I asked blushing

"Always"he said while smiling.

"Bella, where are you!!"that where the last words I heard before blacking out.

**Sorry it took so long, enjoy and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's pov

"Bella!" I said after I heard a scream for help.

"sir, you have to help me, I heard Bella screaming for help!"I said to the first person I saw walking by. "are you sure sir? Because we have been searching for hours and we didn't hear any screams there?" he said. "yes, I am" I said convincing. "what's the name of the girl again?"

"it's Bella" "Bella, can you hear me?"he yelled.

-no answer

"are you positive sir, because I don't hear anything?"

"yes, please help her?"I said hopefully.

"I am sorry sir, but I don't have any proof that she is alive, because she isn't answering."

"please, she is my best friend and I haven't had a chance to tell her that I love her please"

"Charles, will you help me for a sec, there is a girl under here and we don't know if she is still alive"he said to another officer

"sure Joseph, I will go get so more guys okay?"Charles said.

"be patient young man, we will get your girl out okay" he said to me

"thank you" I said to him

please be okay Bella, please I can't survive without you


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

Edward's pov

Today is the day, today is the day that I will finally tell Bella how I feel. I asked advise from about everyone I know. To my surprise they already knew that I was in love with Bella. They all said the same: Go for it, you never know until you try. But It's easier said then done. How do you say I love you to your best friend since birth, who you have been in love with since you were 12 years old. I know it's pretty hard. I just hope she will feel the seem, because otherwise I won't only be hurt and disappointed, but I will lose my best friend too. Okay, I am now in front of her door. Come on Edward take a deep breath, knock on the door and just say it. Knock knock -no answer- Maybe I will just go in, I have never knocked before.

"Bella?"I said while walking through the living room. When I looked at the sofa, my heart stopped beating. There on the couch was Bella with Jacob making out. I quickly ran out before they saw me, but I couldn't stop the tears that were running on my cheek.

_Present_

Edward's pov

Jacob and Bella broke up 5 days later, because Jacob cheated on her. But I will never forget that day, because that day stopped me from telling Bella how I feel. I never had the courage to do it again, because I was afraid the same thing would happen to me and my heart will break ones again. I just hope that they will find her, so I can tell her. I just hope.....

Bella's pov

I woke up with a strange feeling. Oh right, I was under the word trade center and nobody has come to rescue me yet. I hope someone will come soon, because I don't know how long I will stay alive without food or drinks or anything else. Please Edward, your my only hope, please, I love you.....


End file.
